غير
*غار *غارة *غارةالله ----- *Gayr *غير *غيرت *غيرة *غيرة الله out 40 results for غير from Yenişehir Wiki *=قواد= Konu başlıklarıgöster وادة من ويكيبيديا، الموسوعة الحرة غير مفحوصةالقوادة مصدر فاعله يقال له القواد على وزن فعال للمبالغة ويراد به الساعي بين الرجل…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/قواد *=دونم= دونم من ويكيبيديا، الموسوعة الحرةصفحة المسودة (غير مراجعة)اذهب إلى: تصفح, البحثوحدة قياس لمساحة الأرض، استعملت في الإمبراطورية العثمانية لأول مرة…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/دونم *=Taif duası= تكلني إلي عدو يتجهمني أم إلي قريب ملكته أمري؟ إن لم تكن ساخطاً علي فلا أبالي غير أن عافيتك أوسع لي. أعوذ بنور وجهك الكريم ـ الذي أضاءت له السماوات والأرض…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Taif_duası *=عنب= الاقلال من التعرض لهذا المرض الصامت هشاشة العظام في هذه المرحلة السنية حيث كما نعلم ان بداية هذا المرض تكون غير مصاحبة بأي ألم مما يجعل معرفة انتشاره أو…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/عنب *=Bursevî= 480 under the commentary of Surah al-Qadr states: وفى بعض الاخبار ان الله تعالى اذا تكلم بالرحمة تكلم بالفارسية والمراد بالفارسية لسان غير العرب سريانيا…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Bursevî *=Büyük hacet duası= تكلني إلي عدو يتجهمني أم إلي قريب ملكته أمري؟ إن لم تكن ساخطاً علي فلا أبالي غير أن عافيتك أوسع لي. أعوذ بنور وجهك الكريم ـ الذي أضاءت له السماوات والأرض…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Büyük_hacet_duası *=Hacet duasında mustazaf= تكلني إلي عدو يتجهمني أم إلي قريب ملكته أمري؟ إن لم تكن ساخطاً علي فلا أبالي غير أن عافيتك أوسع لي. أعوذ بنور وجهك الكريم ـ الذي أضاءت له السماوات والأرض…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hacet_duasında_mustazaf *=Hak Dini Kur'an Dili/Nas Suresi Arapça= ما في القلب ، ما كنت تأخذ والمأوى ، ونفهم أن ما لديك لعبادة ؛ vücudda ، واضح تجلى (ضعف) والغرب (سر من غير مرئية ) من ضمائر المحيطة بها ، والغيب وşuhûd…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hak_Dini_Kur'an_Dili/Nas_Suresi_Arapça *=كتاب العبر= يتصدرها كتاب المقدمة. لم يخرج ابن خلدون في العبر عن الكتابة التقليدية للتاريخ، غير أن مقدمته تميزت بموسوعيتها من جهة واحتوائها على عدة آراء وأفكار جعلت…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/كتاب_العبر *=Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan= الاخبار ان الله تعالى اذا تكلم بالرحمة تكلم بالفارسية والمراد بالفارسية لسان غير العرب سريانيا كان او عبرانيا واذا تكلم بالعذاب تكلم بالعربية "And some…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Tafsir_Ruh_al-Bayan *=İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Uluslararası Sempozyumu II= وفى بعض الاخبار ان الله تعالى اذا تكلم بالرحمة تكلم بالفارسية والمراد بالفارسية لسان غير العرب سريانيا كان او عبرانيا واذا تكلم بالعذاب تكلم بالعربية…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/İsmail_Hakkı_Bursevî_Uluslararası_Sempozyumu_II *=Kavat= manfolks-tag. Adverbredigera kavat avledning till adjektivet kavat Kategorier: Svenska/Adjektiv وادة من ويكيبيديا، الموسوعة الحرة غير مفحوصةالقوادة مصدر…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kavat *=Geçenler varsa İslâm'ın şu çiğnenmiş diyârından= لا قيد ينه شر قك، تو كوروڭ قو شقو لا نسين، كوره لم، غير تى خلقك، تو كوروڭ تو كوروڭ ملتى آ لچا قجه اوران ضر به لره و كورو ڭ او نلره آ لقيش داغيد ان قحبه…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Geçenler_varsa_İslâm'ın_şu_çiğnenmiş_diyâr... *=كيانيون= العهدين أن كرشاسب عاشر البيشداديين مات عن غير خلف صالح الملك وقد أغار التورانيون على إيران. فجمع زال غيم الأبطال الجيش وسار للحرب. ثم رأى أن الأمر لا يستقيم…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/كيانيون *=Taif= أم إلي قريب ملكته أمري؟ إن لم تكن ساخطاً علي فلا أبالي غير أن عافيتك أوسع لي. أعوذ بنور وجهك الكريم ـ الذي أضاءت له السماوات والأرض وأشرقت له الظلمات…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Taif *=Milletlerarası İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Sempozyumu= تكلم بالفارسية والمراد بالفارسية لسان غير العرب سريانيا كان او عبرانيا واذا تكلم بالعذاب تكلم بالعربية "And some narrations state that when Allah (swt…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Milletlerarası_İsmail_Hakkı_Bursevi_Sempozyumu *=جمباز= غير مفحوصةاذهب إلى: تصفح, البحث[[]]تكبيرلاعب على حصان الحلقالجمباز وهي الترجمة العربية لكلمة "جيمناستيكس" (Gymnastics)، المستخلصة من كلمة "جيمنوز…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/جمباز *=Fatiha suresi/TEFSİR= Fatiha suresi/TEFSİR…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Fatiha_suresi/TEFSİR *=İstiklal Marşı/Arapça= تركيا الوطني لا تخف، لن تطفأ الرايات في كبد السماء، ولسوف تبقى شعلة حمراء من غير انطفاء، إنها كوكب شعبي، سوف يبقى في العلاء، وهي ملكي، ملك شعبي لا جدال أو…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/İstiklal_Marşı/Arapça *=Ruh-ul Mesnevi/34= TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ صوفى صفاى دل بغم غير تيره ساخث آينهء خداى نما زانكه نداشت LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Sûfi gönlünü sefasını…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Ruh-ul_Mesnevi/34 *=Ruh-ul Mesnevi/58= TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ ويحسن اظهار التجلد للعدى ويقبح غير العجز عند الاحبة276 LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Düşmana karşı…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Ruh-ul_Mesnevi/58 *=Ruh-ul Mesnevi/96= vaktde hazır olanlar bilirler,اللهم اقضنى اليك غير مفتون 431 (Allah'ım, fitneye düşmeden canımı al.)Ba-de-zâ rûh-ı sultâni ile mürşid-i kâmilin ahvâli…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Ruh-ul_Mesnevi/96 *=Ruh-ul Mesnevi/99= zuhur eder. Onuncun sûre-i Fâtihâ'da Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet غيرالمغضوب Gazap olunanlar değil (Fatiha 5) makalesinden sonravârid oldu. Zîrâ fi'1…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Ruh-ul_Mesnevi/99 *=Khabur River= والبور الأرض غير المفلوحة التي ازدهرت فيه. من المدن الأثرية الهامة بوادي الخابور في سوريا مدينة غوزاتا(تل حلف)، مدينة كحت (تل بري)، مدينة اورو/ اوريما (تل…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Khabur_River *=İsmail Hakkı Bursevî= والمراد بالفارسية لسان غير العرب سريانيا كان او عبرانيا واذا تكلم بالعذاب تكلم بالعربية "And some narrations state that when Allah (swt) converses in…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/İsmail_Hakkı_Bursevî **=stiklal Marşı/Osmanlı Arapçası= لاَتَخَفْ لَنْ يَخْمُدَ الِّلوَاءُ القاني الْخَفَّاقُ فِي هَذِهِ الْاَشْفَاقُ Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak ولسوف تبقى شعلة حمراء من غير انطفاء…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/İstiklal_Marşı/Osmanlı_Arapçası **=Kur'an= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'an **=برق= السابقة. عدل فرضية الحث كهروسكوني حسب فرضية الحث كهروسكوني (بضم السين والكاف) يتم الشحن بواسطة مستقلة لعملية غير معروفة إلى الآن. عملية فصل الشحن يبدو…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/برق **=Kur'an'ı= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'an'ı **=Zikrimden= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Zikrimden **=Kur'an'-dan= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'an'-dan **=Kur'anı= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'anı **=Kur'ân'ın= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'ân'ın **=Kur'an'a= oldu. İndirilmesi de bihakkin, inmesi de bihakkin oldu. وبالحق انزلناه وبالحق نزل hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'an'a **=Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde/Osmanlıca= آآنجق طوحيد. طو كرولق٬ عهده وفا٬ وعد ه صداقت٬ شفقت . عا جز ك حقنى اعﻻ يه سميمى غير ت؛ اك اوفاق شيله قنا عت٬ چو غه قدرت واركن؛ يند افر ا ط ايله وير مك…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Süleymaniye_Kürsüsünde/Osmanlıca **=Kur'an kıraatı/Hadisler= Kur'an kıraatı/Hadisler…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kur'an_kıraatı/Hadisler **=Asım III. Bölüm= ، غير مفيد علمى قاداردر دينى؛ نه اوامر، نه نواهى، صچح مز هيچ برينىى نمازك سمتنه بايراملرى اوغرار ساده؛ هيچ صو كورمز يوزينك دوشمانيدر سجاده. هانى، اوچ بش…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Asım_III._Bölüm **=Hak Dini Kur'an Dili/Mukaddime= hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an olmak üzere nâzil olmıyana Kur'an denilmedi. Çonki Kur'an olmak üzere vahyolunmuş…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hak_Dini_Kur'an_Dili/Mukaddime **=Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde/4= آآنجق طوحيد. طو كرولق٬ عهده وفا٬ وعد ه صداقت٬ شفقت . عا جز ك حقنى اعﻻ يه سميمى غير ت؛ اك اوفاق شيله قنا عت٬ چو غه قدرت واركن؛ يند افر ا ط ايله وير مك…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Süleymaniye_Kürsüsünde/4 **=Hak Dini Kur'an Dili/Mukaddime taslağı= عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an olmak üzere nâzil olmıyana Kur'an denilmedi. Çonki Kur'an olmak üzere vahyolunmuş değildir. Lâkin kâfirler Kur'anın Allah…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hak_Dini_Kur'an_Dili/Mukaddime_taslağı **=Hak Dini Kur'an Dili/Mukaddime (linkli ve konu başlıklı)= hem hiç i'vicacsız Arabî Kur'an olarak nâzil oldu. قرانا عربيا غير ذى عوج Kur'an olmak üzere nâzil olmıyana Kur'an denilmedi. Çonki Kur'an olmak üzere vahyolunmuş…***http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hak_Dini_Kur'an_Dili/Mukaddime_(linkli_ve_